Raid 5.1: Ticket to Underworld
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 3 heroes or less *Use Party Skills 0 times *Use Hero Special Skill 0 Times *Clear Dungeon without Tank Hero *Clear within 3 min 40 sec Reason for Existence Description "Found a free passenger!" Dialogue Elesis: That was close. Ley: Do you think... Dio will be okay? Ronan: He'll be fine as long as he doesn't overwork himself. Ronan: If Duel's purpose isn't to take our lives... Ronan: There's no reason to keep fighting when the train already left. Sieghart: He's a monster that likes to get mad all of a sudden. Sieghart: Did you guys see a crazy guy when you guys flew to the past? Sieghart: Aren't you trusting too much? Ley: ...... Elesis: I don't trust him that much. Elesis: Although Duel is mentally unstable... Elesis: It didn't look like he lost his rationality. Elesis: And it's not Duel I'm trusting, it's Dio and Zero. Arme: Yes. It's not like we can go back and help them. Arme: Let's focus on the situation that we're in right now. Arme: Seeing what's happening... Arme: Heitaros's evil influence might be all over the underworld already. Amy: Then who was that person from the Underworld? Lire: Could it be one of the reasons? Lire: Heitaros and the Underworld developed a friendly relationship... Ronan: Or he's tricking us by disguising himself before he attacks the underworld. Jin: If they're allies, aren't we screwed? Mari: With the information we have right now, we can't decide on a side. Sieghart: I'll annoy Rufus and make him say something about the underworld. Ryan: Where is Rufus and everyone else? Arme: Maybe they moved to the front of the train? Lime: Then shall we move to the front too? Ghost Passenger: Alive... person... Ghost Passenger: Alive. Alive. Stewardess: Found a passenger who got on for free. Stewardess: Please get off right now. Or I would have to use force. Jin: Woah? Where did they suddenly come from? Ronan: They didn't suddenly appear... they were already here. Ronan: We just couldn't see them with our eyes. Ronan: It means that we're inside the boundary line. Low-Class Bounty Hunter: It's stupid to go to the underworld without a guide. Low-Class Bounty Hunter: Do you want me to guide you? Lime: I will be okay. Lime: We already have a bounty hunter who's been guiding us. Low-Class Bounty Hunter: Come on, I don't see a bounty hunter in your group. Lime: We really have one... Elesis: He's not someone that you can communicate with. Ticket to Underworld Description "Rufus must've moved to the front of the train. Let's hurry. Ticket? Can I buy on the spot?" Dialogue Lime: I couldn't help it because they kept coming at me. Lime: I'm sorry, everyone! Elesis: Try not to get hurt. Elesis: Because we don't know what's going to happen in the future! Arme: Where did everyone go? ---- Ronan: ...... Ryan: Ronan? What's wrong? Ronan: No, nothing. Ronan: Keep thinking of past memories... Ronan: And have a person that I keep thinking of... Veigas: Why are you talking like you've been on this underworld train before? Arme: We didn't mean to but there was an incident. Amy: Our adventures are too dangerous. Veigas: Hm, I think I know. Veigas: You couldn't accept the death of your close friends? Ronan: ...... Veigas: I know what you perishable people think. Veigas: You have a strange experience for an insignificant human. ---- Ryan: Look over there, it's Lass! Jin: Huh? Why is Lass alone? Lass: Guys! Hyde: Are they your friends? Hyde: Well, this guy is refusing to show me his ticket... oh? Hyde: You guys? You guys shouldn't be on the underworld train yet...? Amy: Ah, we have a reason... Hyde: Hahaha, yeah. Everyone has reasons. Hyde: Ha, that's why. Looked very ambiguous as a Haros. Lass: Haros...? Lass: Are you talking to me? Hyde: It's okay. It's not like I want to talk to you. Lass: ...... Hyde: Anyway, do you all want a one-way ticket to the underworld? Ronan: Please, if that's possible. Hyde: Hehe, okay. Then I will proceed. Hyde: The ticket would be your lives! Hyde: That life! I will end it here! Pursue Rufus! Description "I showed a disgraceful behavior." Dialogue Arme: Lass, what's going on? Arme: Why are you by yourself? Lass: Keuk, I'm ashamed. Lass: Rufus... kidnapped Kyle and Cindy. Elesis: Rufus? Elesis: Why would Rufus do that... Lass: I don't know the reason. Lass: But, I had a feeling that he had a secret plan... Lass: I kept watching him but I got careless toward the end. Ronan: Don't beat yourself up. Ronan: It would've been hard to handle if he was going to trick us from the beginning. Elesis: I don't know what Rufus is thinking... Elesis: But we're on a moving train anyway. Elesis: We can catch him unless we don't jump off the train. Lire: Yes. We will be able to find Kyle and Cindy soon. Lire: It's a good thing that Lass didn't get hurt that much. Lass: I showed a disgraceful behavior. Amy: Oh? The ticket inspector disappeared. Jin: Oh no, did she run away? Elesis: She's going to bring enemies if she ran away. Elesis: Enemies might be waiting for us at the front so be careful! A Tip you must know while playing! Ghost Passenger Ghost Passengers without a body receive hardly any physical damage. Stewardess Underworld Train crew members without a soul receive hardly any magic damage. Trivia References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story